Baloo's Sad Agreement
Baloo: (walks to Mowgli) Uh.. Mowgli:( in sleep) Ummmm... Baloo: (gulps) Oh boy. Mowgli? Mowgli? Uh, it's time to get up. Mowgli: (wakes up and stretches) Oh. Hi, Baloo Baloo: Hi. Hey, rub that sleep out of your eyes. You and me, eh, we've got a long walk ahead of us. Mowgli: Swell! We'll have lots of fun together. Baloo: Sure. yeah. Yeah, uh.. let's hit the trail, kid. See you around, eh, Bagheera. And Doraemon and friends. Mowgli: Well, good-bye Bagheera. Me and Baloo, we've got things to do. Bagheera: Good-bye man-cub. And good luck. Mowgli: Come on, Baloo. All we've got to do is... (singing) Look for the bare necssities Some good old bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life. Yeah! I'll live here in the jungle all my life! Yeah, man! (spoken) I like being a bear. Mowgli: Where are we going, Baloo? Baloo: Well, ah.. it's a.. um, well it's sort of new and-- Mowgli: Oh, I don't care, as long as I'm with you. Baloo: Mowgli, look buddy, there's something I've got to tell you. Mowgli: (chasing a butterfly) Tell me what, Baloo? Baloo: Gee whiz. How did old Baggy put it? Ah, Mowgli? Hah, you wouldn't marry a panther, would you? Mowgli: Heh-heh. I don't even know what you're talking about. Baloo: Mowgli, don't you realize that you're a human? Mowgli: I'm not anymore, Baloo. I'm a bear like you. Baloo: Little buddy, look, listen to me. Mowgli: Come on, come on, Baloo. Baloo: Now, Mowgli, stop it now, now hold still. I wanna tell you something, now listen to me. Mowgli: What's the matter, old papa bear? Baloo: Look Mowgli, I've been trying to tell you, I've been trying all morning to tell you, I've got to take you back to the man-village! Mowgli: The man-village?? Baloo: Now look, kid, I can explain. Mowgli: But you said we were partners. Baloo: Now believe me, kid, I, I-- Mowgli: You're just like old Bagheera. Baloo: Now just a minute, that's going too far (Mowgli runs away) Hey, Mowgli, where are you going? Wait a minute! Stop! Wait! Wait! Listen to ol' Baloo. Mowgli? Mowgli? Mowgli! Mowgli? Mowgli? (Bagheera, Doraemon and friends, who must have heard Baloo calling Mowgli, arrive) Bagheera: Now what's happened? Baloo: You're not going to believe me, Bagheera, but look, now I used the same words you did, and he ran out on me. Bagheera: Why, don't just stand there. Doraemon: Well, guys, I got a job for you. We got to split up. Big G., Noby, Sneech, go with Baloo. And, Rudolph, use your nose to find Mowgli. Sue, Phineas, Ferb and I will go with Bagheera. (Doraemon gives the hopters to Sue, Noby, Big G. and Sneech) Bagheera: Doraemon is right. We've got to find him. (Bagheera runs away) Sneech: (flying on hopter) Mowgli! Mowgli! Where are you, pal? Noby: (flying on hopter) Anyone! Mowgli! (calling someone) Have you seen him? Baloo: Oh, if anything happens to that little guy, I'll never forgive myself. We've got to find him. Mowgli? Mowgli? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes